falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pre-War outfit (Fallout: New Vegas)
|variants =(Dirty) pre-War casualwear (Dirty) pre-War parkstroller outfit (Dirty) pre-War relaxedwear (Dirty) pre-War spring outfit (Grimy) pre-War businesswear |baseid ='Clean': , (casual.) , (parkstr.) (relaxedwear) (spring outfit) Dirty: (casualwear) (parkstroller) (relaxedwear) , (spr. o.) |item name2 =Pre-War hat |type2 =headwear |dt2 =0 |hp2 =15 |effects2 =Perception +1 |weight2 =1 |value2 =8 |repair2 =Pre-War hat Headgear |baseid2 = (baseball cap) (bonnet) (hat) |variants2 =Pre-War baseball cap Pre-War bonnet Pre-War hat Mysterious Stranger hat }} Pre-War outfits are sets of clothing in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Casualwear and relaxedwear (as well as their dirty variants) can be repaired with each other. Similarly, parkstroller and spring outfits (as well as their dirty variants) can be used to fix each other. Outfits (Dirty) pre-War casualwear A brown sweater-vest and a pair of brown pants for a male character and a blue dress and heels for a female character. (Dirty) pre-War relaxedwear A green sweater-vest and khaki slacks for a male character and a yellowish/brown dress, black belt and black heels for a female. (Dirty) pre-War spring outfit For males, this is a red plaid shirt and brown pants and for females, a pink dress with red heels. (Dirty) pre-War parkstroller outfit For male characters, a gray short-sleevd button up shirt and blue jeans and for females, a yellow and green dress and heels. (Grimy) pre-War businesswear Headwear Pre-War hat This is a brown Fedora that provides a Perception bonus of 1. * In Goodsprings there are 2 in Doc Mitchell's house, 1 can be bought from Chet. It can be found in most homes of any given non-player character. Many of the Omerta thugs wear them, including Big Sal. *This can also be found in the inventory of any random merchant that sells apparel. * Many can be found at Vault 19 in the dressers of the rooms in the blue and red sectors of the vault. Pre-War baseball cap This is a red baseball cap with a brim in the front that provides a Perception bonus of 1. Pre-War bonnet A pre-War woman's bonnet. The bonnet appears the same regardless of the gender of the wearer. * Many can be found at Vault 19 in the dressers of the rooms in the blue and red sectors of the vault. * Found in the wardrobes of the hotel rooms of the Ultra-Luxe casino. Locations * A large number of pre-War outfits and pre-War hats can be acquired in Vault 34. * Gamblers on the New Vegas Strip will either spawn with gambler suits or pre-War outfits. * Pre-War outfits mainly spawn in dressers and wardrobes. * They can be bought from Sierra Madre vending machines. Notes They can be sold for Sierra Madre chips at Sierra Madre vending machines. Bugs * Equipping Christine Royce with the pre-War hat can cause the game to freeze. * The dirty pre-War parkstroller outfit weighs 10 while the normal pre-War parkstroller outfit only weighs 2. * The dirty pre-War relaxedwear outfit weighs 5 while the normal pre-War relaxedwear outfit only weighs 2. Gallery PreWar outfit CA1.jpg|Concept art PreWar outfit concept art.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear de:Vorkriegskleidung (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Ropa de antes de la guerra (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Довоенная весенняя одежда